My Hero USA: Heart of a Hero
by Champion of Balance
Summary: D'Keal wants to be free of the pressure thrown upon him and prove he's more than his family's name. He's looking to find his worth and although he may not be at the best school, he's looking to surround himself with the best people. Join the students at The Baxter Institute as they give it their all to show they have what it takes to be a Hero. [SYOC-Students Heroes Villains etc.]


Heart of a Hero - I

Vol. 1 Runaway. Issue 1. The Abominable.

* * *

**Chesterfield, Alaska. 5 Years Ago.**

The sun was hidden in the thick of raging snow, but that much was common in Chesterfield. The fierce swirling clumps of snow created a white-out, a blurry barrage taken by enraged winds. Normal families would be inside warming up, drinking hot coco, watching a nice movie, playing some games... Not outside freezing their asses off training. Three individuals, two of which were beside each other. "Come on boy! Get you shit together!" A large booming voice screamed at one of the two snow covered figures. "This is your element. Own it!" The behemoth of a man covered in a giant fur coat motioned a punch towards the smaller of the two, a giant blob of snow smacked into the child and sent him tumbling on his butt.

Trying to get back to his feet, the boy kept getting caught off balance by the powerful winds of the storm. The sting of the ice discouraging him. "I'm trying- oof!" Hit by two larger consecutive chunks of snow, the kid had fallen on his back only to be buried in the frozen tundra almost immediately.

The other individual broke her stance and kneeled down to dig up the boy. "He's just a kid dad!" She screeched at the man before them, taking the freezing blue faced younger male in her arms, "Give him a break! He's gonna catch a serious cold!"

"Whittaker's don't catch colds. When you were his age you could spend a night in a frozen lake and dodge these weak shots I throw at him. His tolerance is pathetic! You're making the boy soft. Step away girl!" The anger building up in the man's voice was clear as he took effortless steps through the blizzard to approach his students. But when he saw the girl wrap her arms tighter around the boy, his blood pressure began to boil. He sent a backhand across the girl's face and stormed off in a fit of rage. "Stupid children!"

Ignoring the pain of her cheek, she smiled at her brother lovingly and they both got off the ground with each other's help. Snow now only slightly hitting their faces as the walked through the calming storm. "D'Keal?" The sister spoke softly, her brother turning at the sound of her voice, "Let's run away..."

Fear graced the boy's face, "B-but Emma, dad would get mad!" He clenched her hand tighter as he caught a quick chill.

"That's the point." Emma smiled tearfully at her brother, "You don't want to follow in his footsteps neither, right?" She noticed her brother's head dip down due to tensing up and opting to stare at his feet leaving footprints in the snow rather than answering. "He thinks we will just do what he tells us, but we are allowed opinions. Allowed to be individual human beings with our own dreams and ideals. He doesn't own us."

"But we don't have anyone else..." The boy frowned.

"We have each other." Emma whispered as she pulled her brother closer to her side as the snow was floating down at a leisurely pace. They were almost home. She decided right then and there. She was taking her baby brother and they were running away from this nightmare.

**Later that day...**

"Emma! D'Keal!" An angry father rampaged through the empty cabin that they called home. The grizzly giant of a man ripped off his shirt as he proceeded to destroy various objects looking for his kids. Eventually knocking the door down to stumble outside, the snow that fell upon him began to build up as he was soon blanketed in it. He rose from the pile, his skin terraforming the snow that touched him into hardened ice. The tall barbarian looking man was now a complete and giant ice monster and through gritted teeth he yelled before charging through the robust forest in search of his offspring.

"See, everything's fine!" Emma exclaimed creating twinkling frost above her uneasy brother. "Calm down. We're safe now. He can't hurt us no more." She patted her brother's afro puffs to his dismay. The siblings were staying in a nice hotel on the edge of Chesterfield, D'Keal was tired and wanted to take a break. And with their dad's tote of stashed cash now in their possession, she was going to treat herself and her adorable brother.

"What's next? You know, after we are safe?" D'Keal asked innocently, his curious ice blue eyes meeting hers.

"It's too late for me, but you? We can set you up on a real nice Hero Course! Heard New York has a notorious program and California has a newly founded school with funding from a freaking League!" The elder sister eagerly exclaimed. "Maybe even Florida. There's a school down there that looks amazing!" She couldn't help the feel good tingling feeling she got from seeing joy fill her pessimistic brother's face.

"You think they'd want me?!" D'Keal asked enthusiastically clenching his fist to his side, peering up at his sister with round cheerful eyes.

"They'd be lucky to have you! Schools would fawn over the chance!" She said as she fell back on the bed. Crossing her legs and tucking her arms behind her head she closed her eyes, "Wake me up when the room service gets here. I ordered the whole menu." She smirked as she closed her eyes. The excited gasp of her brother making her feel a sense of pride; she had gotten herself and her brother out of a toxic situation. Or so she thought...

**One hour later...**

"It's him! He's back!" A lady in the street yelled, eyes wide, she was pointing at the enormous frost giant behemoth slowly walking the streets. "Our number one Villain!" The streets turned into chaos with civilians trampling over one another, cars ramming into each other, and blaring alarms. The monstrous ice man cracked pavement with every step he took, ignoring the frightened peasants below him. He had one goal in mind and he'd be damned if he failed. He couldn't start over, he couldn't let it end here.

"The Snowmonster!"  
"It's the Frost Giant!"  
"Dear god! Ice Beast is back!"  
"Hide the kids! The Living Igloo has returned!"  
"Frostman! Nooooooo!"

He was known by many names. Them all striking fear into his opposition. But one thing remained constant. One thing was for certain. The monstrosity of ice was Abominable. And he prayed no one stepped in his way, for he was in no playing mood.

"Stop right there you fiend!" A voice behind the frosty monster commanded, but it was ignored. The shaking and rumbling of the ground as the beast walked continued uninterrupted. "Your reign of terror ends today! For I've trained my whole life to take out Alaska's most feared." The blonde haired man in a red suit and yellow cape held his fist in the sky and proclaimed to villain, "You destroyed my neighborhood when I was a child and you left my mother paralyzed! We lost everything!" His yellow gloved fist began to glow orange before igniting in a controlled flame. "I gave my all to become a pro, just to take you down and show you justice like you've never seen before!" He yelled from the pits of his soul as he charged towards the accused.

_**SMACK**_

The Abominable sent a powerful ice armored backhand to the over zealous hero. Not even watching as he terrifyingly slammed neck first into a car, going completely limp upon impact. "Such a weak resolve." Budding Pro Heroes with personal grudges toward him was nothing new. He had yet to meet one with more conviction than him. When it comes to his defeat, only one person worries him.

_Jack Claus Whittaker. The Abominable._  
_Quirk: Snow to Ice. He can transform snow into ice and then manipulate it. He has gotten to the point where his ice is nearly indestructible! He typically shields his body in an ice armor!_

D'Keal was looking out the window of the hotel they were staying at. Fear evident in his eyes. "He's here..." He whispered as he stared at the ice armored giant standing as tall as the street light beside him. His sister rushed to his side to peak out the window before grabbing him and their bags.

"We have to go now!" She spoke calmly, guiding her brother through their messy food littered room. "Dessert will have to wait!" She teased as they squoze through a crowded hallway, headed for the staircase.

The cold hearted father stood before a panicked crowd. He was scanning as if he knew for certain his kids were still in town. He held out a hand and as the snow piled up in it, he formed it into an ice spear. He could feel his children's presence interfering with the ice he manipulated. They were close. Without any hint of emotion he tossed the spear into a crowd of people, striking a dad in front of his child. "This game of hide and seek WILL end in death the longer you try to delay the inevitable."

"Where are the other heroes?!"

"They're afraid..." Emma said under her breathe, "Father is a cold death and generations of fear doesn't just go away over night." The siblings were behind a building, Emma peaking from the corner. "We may get away, but the suffering of these people will never end. Unless."

D'Keal looked up at his sister with furrowed brows, as her grip loosened on his hand which caused his grip to tighten. His sister looked down at him with a half hearted smile.

"They need a real hero. I can stop him."

D'Keal shook his head furiously, "No! Please! I-" He was silenced when his sister ran her hand through his afro.

"I'll just hold him back. Just keep running." She smiled tenderly. "I got your back." Hesitantly the child nodded, holding back tears as his sister charged into the crowd.

An ice pike was headed towards a little girl who had tripped over a mourning parent, but Emma jumped in front of it and with a wave of her hands she dismantled the ice pike into harmless beautiful frost as her braided ponytail came undone.

"And the successor appears." Abominable growled. "Now come. And bring your brother with you." Still shielded in a suit of ice, the disgruntled father froze another ice pike from the fallen snow.

"No." Emma spat with a new venomous tone she never knew she had.

"So be it. Another shall die because of your selfishness." Her father slung the newly made pike towards the crowd his daughter aimed to protect. But just as it flew past her head it shattered and the shards paused in mid air.

Emma was controlling the ice shards with her left hand and began moving them into a circle around her. "Your selfishness has led to your children detesting everything you are and everything you represent." She shaped the ice shards into discs and propelled them at her father one after another, but to no avail as the simply shattered upon impact.

Roaring with laughter the villainous ice user held out his arms, "We are generations of the terror that wrecks havoc across these lands! A small disagreement can't change that. Your legacy is staring you right in the face. And it will not be denied."

"Just because you didn't have the will to follow your own path doesn't mean we don't!" Emma smirked, the snow around her turning to a shimmering frost. Determination in her eyes, the frost swirled into her hands to form an ice mace. "Today you fight a real hero who isn't afraid of you!" The teen sprinted at him.

"My daughter. You were supposed to be the strongest of us. Your grandfather would be as disgusted as I'm disappointed." With a vigorous slam the Abominable shattered his daughter's weapon and followed up with a devastating uppercut that sent Emma flying a block away. Very few people were watching from a safe distance, way back from were Emma landed. Wiping the blood from a cut above her lip, she rose to her feet. "This is futile child. Gather your brother and we shall resume training."

"Over my dead body." She grunted to herself. "Father's ice is indestructible. But I've been training for this. I know how to beat him. I just have to DO it!" Again Emma manipulates the falling snow around her, breaking it down and freezing it into harden ice. She formed a globe of ice around her to act as a shield as she went in for another round.

"Like a hamster in a ball." The ice giant said begrudgingly, standing his ground. "A pathetic looking maneuver. You must have learned that from your mother..." he planted a foot firmly on the ground as he winded up a heavy punch. Seeing this, Emma sped up. She was on a collision course with a nasty haymaker from her father's unbreakable ice fist as she sprinted inside her ice sphere.

_**CRASH**_

Emma was thrown into the air after her father hit her with a slobber knocker. Scattered shards of ice had cut her multiple times upon shattering on impact. Everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion as she fell through the air. Turning her head slightly, she glanced at the very few onlookers. Maybe a handful of people were there to show support for someone standing up to the bully. The little that still hung on to hope after repeatedly being denied it. Unfortunately, in that tiny crowd she spotted her baby brother and her heart dropped. He wasn't supposed to be here! Why didn't he listen to her! She shifted her glance to her father, the confidence was practically radiating off him. His arrogance was too much for his own good, though he earned it. But she had one last shot to dismantle that ego of his. And this was it...

"I expected better of you. You may not be afraid of me, but you damn sure are not a real hero." He clenched his ice guarded fist in front of him as he looked up at his daughter, "Generations of villainy run through your veins and you'd be a damn fool to try to run from it!" He yelled at his bruised and tattered first born.

_**SHINK**_

Mid rant, the father looked down at his fist and the chunk of ice modded to it. He watched a line run from his wrist, down his arm, wrap around his abdomen, and reach his feet.

_**SHATTER**_

His impenetrable ice armor had cracked and broken into a thousand pieces as his eyes shot open in shock. "She touched me?!" The confused bad dad looked up at his daughter levitating in a cloud of hail above him.

_Le'Emma Whittaker._  
_Quirk: Killer Frost. Emma is able to manipulate frozen objects. Also by touching frozen objects with her hands she can absolute freeze it to the point it breaks. Anything she has broken via absolute freezing can then be manipulated by her only._

He looked down past his hairy bare chest to the still ice at his feet that wouldn't respond to his quirk. Without the massive three hundred pounds of ice hiding his body, he looked way more vulnerable than he ever has. Emma knew for certain she had thrown him off with that attack, but she had to follow up fast or it will be all for not! Watching the ice leave his feet and swirl into the swarm of frost he felt his heart rate pick up and he started panicking. He watched with fear in his eyes as his daughter accumulated an unsettling amount of ice around her that she formed into giant throwing stars. This was the power he felt threatened by. She could expose his vulnerabilities, literally. She wielded the power to break his ultimate defense, but he never thought this day would actually come. "You stubborn child! I will show you why I shouldn't be trifled with!" He yelled at the tire sized ice shuriken being hurled his way. With immense determination he let two of the ice weapons cut his left and right sides, tearing into his flesh. His concentration was on the largest one heading directly towards him, with his feet planted desperately into the snow underneath him. He grabbed it by its sides after it dug into his torso enough to initiate some nasty bleeding. With a crazed look in his eye, the pissed off ice villain spun in placed to put more power behind the ice shuriken he tossed at his tired daughter. And from that moment everything seemingly slowed to a crawl.

She didn't dodge the hit.

D'Keal tugged away from the random old lady holding him close to her. She tried to stop him from running towards the scene of the fight, but didn't have the strength. He watched as his sister fell from the sky with a large chunk of ice embedded in her chest. His little strides making it feel like he was running forever. With tears running down his cheek freezing, he tripped over his own foot. Landing face first into the blistering cold snow. Looking up he caught sight of his sister's body limply hitting the ground in front of their father.

She didn't dodge.

Jack felt a shiver run down his spin upon staring at his daughter's limp body before him. "Emma..." his voice hitched right before he dropped to his knees. He had lost the strength to stand up at this point. "Emma! Stop this adolescent joke! Get the fuck up!" He yelled and crawled towards her with a crazed look in his twitching eyes. He took her stiff body into his arms as tears streamed down his face. "She didn't dodge..." the broken man looked up to the sight of his second child staring at him with the most confused look, he had never seen his father cry in all his years alive. "She didn't..." The scruffy bearded man dug his face into the crook of his daughter's neck as he let out all the emotion he usually held back. "I didn't..."

Minutes later the police arrived on the scene of the crime. Jack was still holding his daughter's limp body, he was in denial of what he'd done. D'Keal had passed out due to the traumatizing event. The officers grabbed him first before taking care of the father and daughter. No person had ever seen what the Abominable had looked like under all that ice until now. For better or worse, they would only remember him a broken man underneath the barrier of ice. Being cuffed and collared in his quirk nullifying restraints, he put up no fight. Some would say this is the moment he lost his will to fight. The moment he became a shell of himself. The moment Chesterfield, Alaska was freed from generations of terror thanks to the sacrifice of a girl who dared to do something about it. A girl who wasn't raised to fight for others. A girl who steered from the path of villainy. A girl with the heart of a hero...

Heart of a Hero  
Ending Theme #1: Kid Cudi - Hero

* * *

Voice actors  
Emma: Nicole Balick (Tear)  
Kid D'Keal: Regina Hall (Huey)  
Abominable: Neil Kaplan (Madara)

* * *

Next Issue! Numb

* * *

Tidbits!

Chesterfield was named after DC's Penguin, his middle name is Chester.

Emma's name is a tribute to Emma Frost who actually has nothing to do with ice powers. Unless you're a rapper, then she has hella ice.

Jack. Claus. Yeah, no need to tell you where that came from. Whittaker means

Putting spins on the Ice quirks and the little nuances to what they do and what they're restricted to was... interesting to say the least

Shout out Buixy for inspiring me!

* * *

[SYOC]

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Occupation:

Gender:

Quirk:

\- How it works:

\- Strengths:

\- Weaknesses/Limitations:

\- How it develops with training/future applications:

Appearance:

Hair: Eyes: Skin: Body build: Other: 

Casual outfit: (A general overview of what they usually wear)

Pajamas:

Formal outfit:

Hero Costume:

Weapons/gadgets/tech: 

Personality: (Be detailed and give me explanations for their traits and behavior. Don't just list traits)

Biggest personality strength:

Biggest personality flaw:

Likes:

Traits in others they like:

Dislikes:

Traits in others they dislike:

Hobbies:

Habits:

Fears:

Goals: (What are they aiming for in life?)

Motivations:

History:

Voice Actor (As what character) Ex. Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke) (Check out Behindthevoiceactor for help :))

* * *

[OCs I NEED]

**Minor Villains and Pro Heroes are always open. After I get the first class together, slots for the Second Class will become available.**

**Class I: SYOC Students**

Student M -

Student M -

Student M -

Student M -

Student F -

Student F -

Student F -

Student F -

**Staff:**

Principal

Assistant Principal

Guidance Counselor

Gym Teacher x2

Activity Director

**You can submit for any staff position you can think of. These are just the one's that come to mind at the moment. ****Please send me your unique characters, preferably characters you haven't submitted to anyone else yet via PM. Preferably I don't want any submissions through the reviews, if you don't have an account making one to submit via PM would be extremely delightful. Leaving OC submissions in the review section also spoils others and I won't be able to talk to you about potential things to do with your character if they're accepted.**

**Minor Street Characters that are Ice and Fire Quirk users respectively. Ages 10-18. These are very minor characters so you don't have to put much info into their descriptions aside from how the quirk works. They're needed more immediately!**

Ice/Water Users:

Fire Users:


End file.
